Shiyouto
by Kai-Dancel
Summary: Lavi sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risilla –¿es acaso el moyashi-chan?–se aventuro a preguntar, aunque ya lo sabía. Kanda estaba enamorado del pequeño Allen y el moyashi correspondía. Era lo bueno o tal vez lo malo de ser un Bookman…


**Aclaracion:** D gray man no me pertenece...

**Advertencia:** shonen-ai (relacion chico chico)

**Pareja: **Kanda x Allen (Yullen) e intento de Lavy x Kanda

* * *

><p><strong>Shiyouto...(1)<strong>

El japonés lo miro molesto, harto de las estupideces del pelirrojo que aun cuando comenzaba a desfundar a Mugen no dejaba de insistir en que lo acompañara a su habitación. Petición que seria y había sido rechazada por Kanda.

Lavi observo las acciones de su amigo, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo sus labios guardando silencio por un momento. Sí quería lograr lo que se proponía tenía que tentar al japonés, ofrecerle algo que quisiera y lo único que le venía en mente era cierta persona que no deseaba que estuviera cerca del japonés aun cuando parecía ser su única opción.

–Dejare de llamarte por tu nombre, Kanda – tentó esperando que el japonés cediera a su petición.

Kanda lo observo no muy seguro, pero aquella propuesta era lo bastante tentadora para dejar ir la oportunidad que ese conejo le ofrecía.

– Que sea rápido – expreso el japonés molesto, ya tenía bastante con acceder a las peticiones del estúpido Bookman junior. Lavi sonrió tomando al japonés de la mano conduciéndolo rápidamente por los pasillos de la orden oscura hasta su habitación.

Él japonés frunció el ceño liberándose del amarre apenas unos cuantos pasos de donde había encontrado a Lavi (para su desgracia al querer ir a entrenar un rato al tener tiempo libre).

Lavi continuó su camino sin que la acción del japonés le afectara, diciéndole un par de cosas antes de detenerse al llegar a su destino, palabras que eran ignoradas por Kanda.

Lavi sonrió abriendo la puerta – adelante Yuu – expreso con una sonrisa que se esfumo al notar el semblante oscuro de Kanda al haber olvidado el pequeño detalle de "llamarlo por su nombre" – lo siento Kanda… es difícil acostumbrarse – expreso tratando de enmendar su error.

Kanda ante todos los pronósticos guardo a Mugen y los reclamos por tal atrevimiento entrando en la habitación de Lavi esperando terminar todo aquello con la mayor rapidez posible. Tenía que encontrarse en media hora con su moyashi, sonrió altanero al recordar la expresión del chiquillo cuando se lo dijo.

– Kanda – llamo Lavi por tercera vez esperando que esta vez le hiciera caso.

Kanda giro viendo a Lavi agachado tratando de sacar algo que al parecer guardaba bajo cama.

– Qué – respondió secamente

– Es raro que Yuu Kanda esté distraído… dime Yuu ¿sales con alguien? – él japonés abrió ligeramente sus orbes, acción apenas perceptible de clara confusión o de ser pillado.

Lavi sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risilla – ¿es acaso el moyashi-chan? – se aventuro a preguntar, aunque ya lo sabía. Kanda estaba enamorado del pequeño Allen y el moyashi correspondía. Era lo bueno o tal vez lo malo de ser un Bookman… notar los sentimientos de las personas antes de ellas misma… habilidad para saber reconocer la veracidad de las palabras de las personas.

– Che… ¿para que querías que viniera? – desvió su mirada posándola en el ventanal que contaba a habitación del pelirrojo, para luego dirigirle una mirada de hastió a su compañero al no tener una respuesta.

– Pues veras… nos asignaron una misión en Norteamérica al panda y a mí por lo que no estaré en un largo tiempo… así que quería que conservaras esto – se estiro sacando una caja debajo de la cama, la abrió entregándole una pequeña carta de póker, por lo que pudo ver el japonés – y también esto – esta vez saco algo de su bolsillo entregándole lo que parecía ser y que reconoció inmediato cuando se lo mostro

– ¿Un paliacate? – Expreso desconcertado Kanda viendo como Lavi sonreía

– Es mi primer paliacate – confeso acercándose al japonés – quiero que tú lo tengas Yuu – le susurro en su oído tomando por sorpresa a su "amigo"

– ¡Qué demonios! Yo… – trato de devolverle aquellas cosas a Lavi, a él no le interesaba ni el paliacate ni la estúpida carta de póker, aunque pensándolo bien podría dársela al moyashi como presente y así quitarse de encima al crio al no haberse acordado de la estúpida fecha en la que "empezaron a salir" qué estupidez, así le había dicho Kanda al mendigo enano que se había indignado por sus palabras y descuido.

– Esa carta es de Allen – comento Lavi blandiendo una falsa sonrisa al confesar aquello – él guarda el mazo y aunque esa carta era la faltante parece que los de la rama asiática le hicieron una nueva – confeso suspirando.

– ¿cómo fue…?

– El día en el que perdió su inocencia Tim nos condujo a donde había dejado a Allen, Lenalee y yo fuimos rápidamente pero lo único que encontré fue esa carta – señalo la carta que ahora Kanda veía con cierto enfado – sólo consérvalos Kanda – esperaba que aquello fuera necesario para convencerlo y para que notara lo que en realidad significaba sus palabras y acciones.

El japonés ya bastante irritado metió ambas cosas en uno de los compartimientos de su uniforme dándose la vuelta.

– Espera Yuu – pidió Lavi deteniéndolo de la manga del uniforme de exorcista

– Tsk – chasqueo encarando al pelirrojo que se acerco lo suficiente para poder rozar los labios del japonés.

Kanda Lo contemplo incrédulo, aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto, se repetía mientras sentía los gélidos labios de su acompañante en los suyos. No correspondió como era de esperarse. Aun si no se encontrara en estado de letargo no lo habría hecho, Lavi lo sabía y sin embargo no despegaba sus labios, quería mas, y no se detendría aun cuando esto le costara la larga amistad que habían tenido. Porque él era un maldito egoísta, lo quería para él, no le importaba si éste lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo en coma, no, en ese instante sólo quería probar mas esos carnosos y delicados labios del japonés, porque un Bookman no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad y Lavi sabía que esta era y sería la última…

Y como en todo cuento, libro, narración, el final irremediablemente llego. Kanda se hizo cargo de ello. Con un fuerte empujón lo alejo

– ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Estúpido conejo! – bramo, si aquello ya se lo esperaba. Sonrió, ocultando su tristeza a causa del rechazo

– Sólo quería comprobar algo – se excuso pasando de largo y no mentía – adiós Yuu – susurro acelerando el paso. Conocía al japonés, en medio minuto saldría tras de él empuñando a Mugen. Después de todo era un Bookman y como tal nada se le escapaba

– No huyas – grito Kanda acelerando sus pasos después de salir de la impresión

– Lo siento Yuu pero tengo una misión, no puedo dejar que me golpees – respondió ahora corriendo

– Conejo cobarde – le escucho decir antes de adentrarse al comedor y salir de allí al ver la causa que le impedía tener lo que quería.

– Lavi – grito aquel que lo alejaba cada vez más de Kanda, de su amor imposible

– Ah, Allen – y sin ninguna emoción pronuncio el nombre de su enemigo

– Lo siento, pero tengo que irme – salió dejando al pequeño ingles desconcertado. Esa sería la última vez que sus labios pronunciarían su nombre, que besarían a la persona que mas anhelaba… porque su misión como exorcista había terminado… porque Lavi ya no existía… aun cuando en el arca se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, él seguía siendo el sucesor de los Bookman, eso jamás cambiaria y como tal debía seguir y dejar todo atrás…

Por qué le había mentido a Kanda, y éste no pudo notarlo o tal vez no quiso ver entre líneas, por qué aquello era la despedida… él no regresaría a la orden por un largo tiempo o tal vez nunca volverían... por eso se había atrevido a besarlo a regalarle su primer paliacate y entregarle la carta que sabía bien el japonés guardaría con afecto… por qué Allen le había ganado aun cuando él había visto a Kanda primero… sonrió camuflajeando su amargura al ver al japonés entrar a la cafetería y ser recibido por Allen con una enorme sonrisa aun cuando seguía molesto con el japonés por olvidar esa fecha, esa fecha en la que él se encontraba en una misión importante con Lenalee… Kanda sonrió de medio lado caminado fuera de la cafetería seguido por un Allen sonriente, que para evitar sospechas, comenzaba a discutir con el japonés. Se dirigían a su habitación a demostrar un poco de su afecto… afecto que él jamás obtendría.

* * *

><p>Shiyouto (1): intento<p>

¿Qué les parecio?...

¿Muy malo para ser el primer fic de esta pareja y que público?...

En fin si les gusto el siguiente será un completo Yullen o Kanda x Lavi (me gusta a Kanda de Seme, para mi es raro verlo de uke por su actitud)


End file.
